What a Way to Go
by EllaJacobs
Summary: Demetri meets young girl at concert Lemony goodness ensues


Holding the tickets in my hand, while waiting out in front of the grounds. Looking around for him not knowing where the fuck he could be. I looked down at the ticket and read "One republic and Linkin Park in concert one night only back stage pass".

I knew this would happen he is so unreliable. Just as I was thinking that I looked up and saw one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen walking towards me. Seeing he was looking straight at me. I instantly looked down at the ground blushing, thinking about why he would be coming towards me. Do I know him??... I shook my head slightly.

No I can't know him... I would remember that face... While I was looking down I saw his feet next to mine. I breathed out quietly and looked up into his eyes. His lips turned up into a sexy smile. I parted my lips, trying to speak but nothing came out. I felt my skin become heated under his gaze. I heard him chuckle as he reached out and ran the back of his hand down my cheek. My eyes closed involuntary at the feeling of his cold fingers and yet sparks ran through my body as he touched me.

"Hello there, all alone?" he asked.I nodded my head slightly still completely dazzled by his touch.

"I have been watching you, you know you shouldn't be standing out here all alone at night? ...Never know who might be around" he smirked.

I bit my bottom lip and looked around... It HAD gotten quiet out here since the concert had opened and crowds had gone in. There were only a few sparse couplings of people hanging round the car park where we were standing near to the side of the entrance. I moved a little closer to him and almost whispered

"well it's a good thing you came along then isn't it?" with the cheekiest grin I could muster up in my state. My face going red betraying me in my effort to act confident. "I'm Elizabeth...I mean Liz, Nice to meet you".

He chuckled again moving his hand up, brushing my hair off my shoulder exposing more of my neck. My heart started beating faster and I noticed he swallowed hard but kept running his hand over my shoulder and down my spine coming to rest in the small of my back. While turning us slightly toward the entrance looking at ticket counter he said

"Forgive me for being so rude as to not introduce myself... I'm Demetri and the pleasure is mine... if you don't mind I would like to accompany you inside...I wouldn't want you to miss out".

My lips slid into a wide grin. I nodded as I felt his hand push gently on my back to move us to start walking towards the entrance.

"Thank you, I have these great tickets and got stood up... I mean who gives up back stage passes!!" I blurted out rather quickly. He laughed and nodded

"Yes... How could anyone stand you up, He isn't worthy of your time" his eyes giving off an almost evil glint that should have scared me but it only made him sexier.

I smiled not knowing how to respond to that. Then finally coming out with a single "hmm thanks?" then looking at ground as we walked to hide the damn redness in my cheeks. Cause hell, It was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me... and seriously this amazingly hot guy wants to come to the concert with me and I swear one look at that smile... Ugh then he laughed. My god I'm glad I'm not wearing panties or they would have been very damp! ...why was I being so shy? This isn't me... But he does something to me... I feel it especially with those sparks I get every time he touches me.

We got to the entrance and showed the tickets. We walked into the arena and made our way through the crowds. He seemed to know where he wanted to go cause as we got a little further into the grounds he stopped and turned half way round to offer me his hand to guide me through as if he didn't want to lose me. I smiled to myself and placed my hand in his, gripping tight. I was thinking to myself that this is sooo much better than the date I had originally planned for.

He had lead me about half way into the crowd and must have liked the position cause he pulled me in front of him facing the stage but with still enough room between us that I could dance if I wanted to. A few minutes later and Linkin Park come on stage and I start to move to the music.

I look behind me smiling and see him watching me as I move. I saw his eyes rake up and down my body. I bit my lip and turned back around keep swaying my ass to the music. We listened to the first few songs talking a bit in between the songs till I became more comfortable with him. I stepped back to move closer to him. He slid his hands round my waist letting them rest low on my hips, pressing himself into me. I continued to sway my body, knowing my ass is brushing against him.

I smirked to myself at feeling him becoming aroused by my actions. My movements got slower but had more purpose. I let my body melt into his. I felt his hands move to grasp harder on my hips the more I grind into him. Linkin Park "Numb" was now playing. My breathing was getting a little faster and I was feeling myself getting extremely turned on.

My hands snake up to grab the hair at the nape of his neck, causing my shirt to rise up and expose few centimetres of pale milky skin on my stomach. Keeping my eyes on the band. His hands rise up my sides, feeling his thumbs graze the sides of my breasts my breathing hitches. My chest rising and falling harder now. His fingers leaving a cold trail as they move further up and down my arms.

They reach the tips of my fingers that are woven into his hair and he leans down brushing his lips softly on my skin and starts kissing my neck, leaning my head back against him I let it roll to the side slightly. He then slid his tongue along to my ear almost as if he was tasting me and whispered

"I need to have you... alone". I let out a small moan, gasping as he bites into my skin gently piercing it and licking the blood off the spot sealing the wound. I was trying to soothe the slight pain his surprisingly sharp teeth had created. His hands moved down my body and gripped my waist hard. I suddenly I felt a vibrating in his chest then a low growl in my ear. I let go of his hair and he turned me around, kissing me hard.

The song ended and all I hear is my heart beat pounding in my ears. His hand moved from my waist down over my ass, then sliding it under my thigh grabbing my leg and hitching it round his hip and pushing into me letting me feel his hardness. I moaned and deepened the kiss not wanting it to stop but after few minutes needing to breathe, I pull away panting. I showed him the backstage pass looking into his eyes black that were with lust. He nodded, understanding my request.

So caught up in the moment I had forgotten about all the people around us so I took a quick scan of crowd and it was almost like we went unnoticed. They were so into the music, it felt like we were in our own little bubble. Just then One Republic started their set and I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tug on my hand. I looked up at him, and he winked at me nodding to the stage. I licked my lips thinking of our kiss and grinning wickedly. I was definitely ready for more.

Following him through all the people we make it to the security guards. On showing them our passes they let us pass. We walked up the stairs and I momentarily got star struck at the fact that "One Republic" is playing a few feet from where I was standing.

I felt Demetri behind me. His breath on my neck and slowly sucking on my earlobe "mmm Liz" He breathed in an incredibly sexy voice "You taste...mmm delicious". I felt his smile against my skin and my eyes closing feeling his tongue swirl around my lobe and the sensation hitting right to my centre. Rubbing my thighs together knowing he could smell my arousal. Sliding his hand round my hip over my skirt to the soft skin on my thigh his cold fingers moving up under my skirt, continuing up to my smooth centre.

I gasped as I felt the cold against the fiery heat of my clit I put my hand over his to stop him. "Not here" I whispered, breathing round, I pointed at a closed door.

"Let's try in there". I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. Opening it slowly, I looked around to check for people. It looked like an office of some sort. As soon as the coast is clear he grabbed me and kissed me passionately closing the door with our bodies pressed up against it. Panting and moaning into his kiss I turn us round so he is against the door. Moving my kisses to his jaw line and down his neck.

I heard that grumble start in his chest again. I bit down on the nape of his neck like he did to me and making spirals with my tongue. I kissed and licked his collar bone. I looked at him with his eyes closed leant back against the door. I ran my hands down his chest, feeling his amazing body under his shirt and come to the hem of the shirt. My fingertips skimming under his shirt feeling his Ice cold marble like skin.

My fingers between the top of his pants and his skin. I find the button, undoing it then slowly unzipping them, gliding my hand into his pants gasping at how hard and perfect he feels in my hand. I begin to move my hand up and down him. I heard his breathing sped up as I lower myself down. Lifting his shirt a bit and kissing his abs then his stomach, licking one long line down to his hip. Finally I kneel before him running my tongue over my bottom lip then licking the tip.

Passion giving over he grips my hair. Holding my head to him and I take him into my mouth. My lips moving back and forth along his hardness...I let out a moan and take him deeper, hitting the back of my throat. Just Then I feel a slight pull on my hair, pulling away from him. Stopping I look up into his black eyes and smirk

"Too much?". With that he picks me up, wrapping my legs round his body as he brings me over to the desk. Laying my down and ripping open my shirt. Leaning over me, he sucks on my nipples. Letting out a loud moan I pull his body down on me.

"Fuck me Dem..." is all I could get out before he made contact with my wet core. His fingers feeling my wetness flicking then circling my clit he pressed his hard self against my entrance. Entering me with a slow but powerful thrust "OH FUCK" I cried out. I could hear muffled sounds of One Republics "All the Right Moves" as my mind went blank and all I could think was how incredible this felt!

He moved in and out of me slowly at first enjoying the feeling. I grabbed at his hair, pulling his face up to mine and pressing our lips together our lips remained locked together. Kissing each other with fierceness now. A hunger of sorts taking over. My fingers trailed through his hair, giving light tugs. Demetri moaned against me thrusting deeper...harder...

I slid my tongue out, and then back in before sucking on his lower lip. Panting, i called out "HOLY HELL DEM SO CLOSE!!". His hands grabbed at my hip bones, pulling me to him. Thrusting up, hitting into my sweet spot over and over. His body rested carefully on top of mine as if to not put his whole weight on me. I moaned and arched my back. My body tensing, muscles tightening round him. Breathing heavy I dug my nails into his back as I start to cum "DEMETRI!! IM... I'M...". He moved his lips to mine kissing me deep as my orgasm washed over me. When my breathing slowed he moved his lips to my neck. Nibbling and kissing from my shoulder to the spot just behind my ear his teeth grazing my skin while I felt him still rock hard rocking back and forth inside me. He starting moving faster and I knew he was close. I pushed myself down against him as he thrust up into me and a loud growl escaped him as I felt his release inside me.

His teeth pressed firmly against my skin as my heart pounded then a searing pain shot through my neck. "Dem? What the fu.." I got cut off by a feeling of dizziness. As he sucked my body became heavy and my eyes couldn't stay open. I tried to scream his name but only a faint whisper came out. "Demetri... I'm...." I managed before everything went black.


End file.
